Uma nova história
by KinoHime
Summary: Os Guerreiros Z finalmente se reúnem depois de tanto tempo. Trunks e Goten fazem uma nova amiga, mas há algo estranho nessa garota...  Gente essa é a minha primeira fanfic! Por favor comentem !
1. O reencontro

Muitos anos se passaram desde a luta contra Cell... Gohan cresceu e foi estudar em uma escola na cidade como um garoto normal e logo ficou amigo de Ireza, Chapna e da rica e forte Videl, filha de Mr. Satan, o campeão do mundo.

Durante um jantar em casa Gohan comentou com sua mãe ChiChi e seu irmão de 7 anos, Goten, que Goku voltaria para a Terra para participar do próximo torneio de artes marciais.

- AAAAH! Eu nem acredito nisso! Goten, você finalmente vai conhecer seu pai! Gohan, por que você não me disse antes que o Goku iria voltar? Se tivesse me avisado eu já teria ido ao salão de beleza! AAAAH que alegria! Eu vou ficar bonita pra quando o Goku voltar! - disse ChiChi, muito feliz para seus filhos com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Gohan e Goten, embora já esperassem a reação da mãe, acharam engraçado, e riram a valer.

O dia do torneio finalmente chegou. Os guerreiros Z se reuniram novamente depois de tanto tempo...:

- Puxa Gohan como você cresceu! Goku vai ficar orgulhoso em ver você assim! - disse Kuririn com um sorriso.

- É..! Ele também vai notar em como você mudou Kuririn! - disse Gohan. - Ah eu já ia me esquecendo! - virou-se para Trunks e Goten - É melhor que nenhum de nós se transforme em supersaiajin durante a luta. - virou-se para Vegeta - Tudo bem ?

Vegeta balançou a cabeça concordando. Não seria muito legal se os telespectadores os reconhecessem da batalha contra Cell.

Na ilha onde seria o torneio Gohan e os outros começaram a procurar por Goku:

- Onde será que está Goku? - perguntou ChiChi preocupada - Ele está sempre atrasado!

Gohan olhou em volta mas não avistou seu pai.

- Senhor Piccolo, por acaso o senhor viu meu pai? - perguntou para Piccolo.

Neste momento, todos ouviram uma voz:

- Oi pessoal!

Todos viraram-se no mesmo instante! Era Goku! Que finalmente havia voltado depois de tanto tempo!

Gohan, Kuririn, Yamcha, Oolong, Pual e mestre Kame não perderam tempo e foram logo abraçá-lo. Goku, então, disse com um sorriso:

- Nossa mas como vocês todos mudaram! HAHA! É muito bom vê-los novamente!

Goten, assustado, se escondeu atrás de sua mãe, que o empurrou para frente para que conhecesse seu pai:

- Anda Goten! Vai falar com seu pai!

Goku surpreendido disse:

- Ah, então quer dizer que você é meu filho Goten? - pegou Goten no colo - HAHA! Se parece comigo! Parece bem forte!

Todos se emocionaram com aquela cena.

O tempo passou, Gohan encontrou-se com Videl, e todos foram medir a força. Enquanto isso, Trunks e Goten estavam se preparando para lutar no torneio infantil:

- Você já sabe o que vai comprar com o dinheiro do torneio Trunks? - perguntou Goten.

Trunks, sério como sempre, respondeu:

- Não. Ainda não. Mas agora que você tocou no assunto, o que pensa em comprar?

- HAHA! Brinquedos e doces! - disse Goten alegremente.

Trunks suspirou e disse:

- Hum..É uma criança mesmo!

Goten, tão ingênuo quanto o pai, sorriu. Então, perguntou:

- Ei, por que que a gente não vai brincar com alguém?

- Não deve ter ninguém legal aqui pra gente brincar Goten...Devem ser todos muitos chatos.

Goten olha em volta e avista uma menina.

- Ah, olha Trunks! Aquela menina parece ser legal! E ela também está sozinha!

Trunks olha para a garota e volta-se para Goten:

- Ah Goten! Olha direito! É uma menina! E meninas são chatas e não sabem lutar! Só comprar!

Goten olha para Trunks e responde:

- Minha mãe é uma garota e não é assim!

Trunks suspira e diz:

- Bem...A minha é!

Goten fica emburrado e diz:

- Quero brincar com ela! - pega o amigo rapidamente pelo braço - Vamos!

Eles se aproximam da garota e Goten se apresenta com um sorriso no rosto:

- Oi!

A garota apenas o olha seriamente e se vira. Mas Goten continua:

- Meu nome é Goten, e este é meu amigo Trunks!

A menina continua na mesma posição, e mantém seus olhos fechados! Trunks olha para menina e diz no ouvido de seu amigo:

- Essa garota é meio esquisita não é Goten?

A menina olha seriamente para Trunks, que estremesse, depois vira-se para Goten:

- Disse que se chama Goten não é?

Goten balança a cabeça e responde com um sorriso:

- Sim!

- O meu nome é Blio. - disse a menina para Goten.

Neste momento passa um menino, que se chama Idaza, falando com seus dois amigos. Ele é aparentemente mais velho que Goten, Trunks e Blio:

- Olha que sorte! Eu vou lutar com esse crianção aí! - diz o menino apontando para Trunks.

- Você só atrapalha! - diz Trunks para o mais velho - Mas que penteado mais careta você usa vovô.

- GRR! Como tem coragem de me dizer uma coisa dessas? - disse Idaza irritado - Mas tudo bem! Eu vou acabar com você mesmo! - diz ele saindo.

O tempo passa e as crianças do torneio começam a lutar. Mas para os guerreiros Z, a luta de verdade só vai começar quando Goten e Trunks lutarem um contra o outro.

Agora, é a vez de Trunks lutar:

- Trunks, de 8 anos, lutará com Idaza de 15 anos! - diz o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

Bulma, que estava na arquibancada, grita para Trunks:

- Vai Trunks! Acaba com esse menino que tem cara de idiota!

No rink, os dois se preparam para lutar, e Trunks é o primeiro a dar o golpe. Idaza voa longe e fica inconsciente. O pequeno Trunks é o vencedor!

Outra crianças lutaram, e enfim, chegou a hora de Goten mostrar o que sabe fazer:

- Goten, de 7 anos, lutará com Ikuze de 14 anos! - diz o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

Goten começa a tremer:

- Calma Goten! Não precisa ficar nervoso! Tem muita gente lá fora torcendo por você! - diz Blio.

- Haan..você acha? - Goten ainda estava nervoso.

- Claro! vai lá vai! - disse Blio empurrando-o para fora da sala de espera.

- Coitado! Ele não parece muito forte! Não vai durar um minuto! - pensa Blio.

Goten vai se "arrastando" para a arena, pois ainda está nervoso. Enquanto isso, ChiChi grita da platéia:

- Vai Goten! Dá pra esse garoto o que ele merece!

A luta começa, e Ikuze ataca Goten, que apenas se defende, de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Dentro da sala de espera Blio fala com Trunks:

- Por que não vai ver a luta do Goten? - pergunta Blio.

- Já sei o resultado! É perda de tempo ver!

- Hãn? Humpf, se já sabe que ele vai perder podia pelomenos apoiá-lo lá fora, não? - diz Blio irritada.

Trunks olha seriamente para Blio e responde:

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

No mesmo momento Goten acerta Ikuze no rosto, e é declarado o vencedor! Na mesma hora, um garoto se aproxima deles e diz:

- Caramba! Foi incrível! O amigo de vocês derrubou Ikuze com só um golpe! Foi demais!

Trunks olha para Blio e sorri:

- Não disse?

Goten volta para a sala de espera e se encontra com Blio e Trunks:

- Nossa Goten! Não sabia que você era tão forte assim! - disse Blio surpreendida.

Goten ri:

- Éé..!

- Eu disse que ele ia vencer! - disse Trunks para Blio - Não é mesmo Goten?

- Aham! - concorda Goten.

Blio fica olhando fixamente para Goten e Trunks, que comemoravam a vitória de Goten:

- Que estranho... É praticamente impossível que ele tenha ganho esta luta! Só se...não! Não é possível! Trunks também acabou com aquele menino num piscar de olhos! Então isso quer dizer que... - pensa Blio suspeitando de algo.

E as lutas continuavam...:

- Vamos prosseguir com o nosso torneio! - diz o apresentador empolgado ao microfone. - Agora é a vez de Blio, de 7 anos que lutará contra Hito de 15! Que a luta comece!

Enquanto Blio andava para a arena, Goten gritou desejando-lhe boa sorte. Ela não olhou para trás, mas sorriu. Ao entrar no ringue, ChiChi olha fixamente para a menina como se já a conhecesse. Bulma, que estava ao seu lado, percebe algo estranho:

- Hum...? - ela olha rapidamente para a arena e volta seu olhar para ChiChi - ChiChi, o que foi?

- Vo-você acha que...? - diz ChiChi melancólica, não tirando os olhos de Blio

Bulma finalmente entendeu o que estava havendo e disse triste:

- Ah ChiChi esquece isso! Ela não vai voltar!

- Mas,...O nome..E a idade.. - diz ChiChi olhando para Bulma.

Bulma, percebendo o sofrimento da amiga, diz irritada:

- Isso não é motivo pra você ficar assim! Não deve passar de uma coincidência!

ChiChi abaixa a cabeça e a balança concordando:

- É,.. você deve ter razão.. - disse ela ainda com um aspecto triste em seu rosto.

Bulma, tristonha, olha para ChiChi e abaixa a cabeça.

Enquanto isso, Gohan, Goku e Kuririn comentavam sobre a mesma coisa:

- Não é estranho? O mesmo nome.. e a mesma idade! - disse Gohan duvidoso.

Goku, também duvidoso, diz;

- É, e sem sombra de dúvida se parece com... - ele é interrompido por Kuririn.

- Peraí! Vocês não acham que?... - diz Kuririn interrompendo Goku, que balança a cabeça confirmando - Caramba! A cada ano que viemos aqui acontece uma coisa impressionante! Da última vez Goku pediu ChiChi em casamento! E agora isso? - disse Kuririn com um sorriso.

De volta à arena, Hito, o oponente de Blio, se prepara para lutar:

- Não pense que só porque é uma menina eu vou te dar refresco! - diz Hito.

Blio não diz nada, apenas ri e ataca. Ela dá um pequeno salto e acerta a barriga de Hito em cheio. O garoto voa contra a parede e fica inconsciente. O apresentador, admirado, diz:

- UAU! Isso foi espetacular! Blio derrubou Hito com apenas um golpe!

Trunks e Goten, que estavam assistindo a luta, ficaram surpresos com a força de Blio e de olhos arregalados. Blio volta para a sala de espera, enquanto anda, é seguida pelos olhos de Trunks e Goten:

- Foi muito fácil! - diz ela com um sorriso no rosto.

Goten "volta ao normal" e diz:

- Puxa Blio! Você foi demais!

Blio ri:

- Puxa.. Eu nunca tinha visto uma garota tão forte... - admira Trunks, ainda de olhos arregalados.

Blio olha pra trunks e fica sem jeito:

- Ah,..Er..valeu Trunks! - disse ela vermelha.

Trunks sacode a cabeça, fica vermelho e diz de nariz empinado:

- Acham...Bem.. Er...Mesmo assim, eu ainda acho que somos mais fortes que você!

Blio olha pra ele com cara feia, mas depois pára:

- Bem... Se você acha...- diz ela num sorriso.

Trunks fica vermelho e abaixa a cabeça.

O torneio infantil continua. Trunks lidera o torneio, com Goten e Blio logo atrás:

- Muito bem! A próxima luta será entre Goten e Blio! Ambos de sete anos! Todos nós fomos testemunhas de como essas crianças lutaram bem, então fiquem atentos pois eles lutarão logo depois deste intervalo! Enquanto isso assistam mais uma vez ao filme de Mr. Satan Lutando contra o terrível Cell! - diz o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

- Aah,.. Eu estou doido pra ver a luta desses dois! - diz Goku.

- É.. parece que vai ser boa mesmo... Mas você acha que Goten irá conseguir ganhar? - perguntou Kuririn.

- Eu não sei... Essa menina parece ser bem forte. E se ela for quem nós pensamos, com certeza é! - diz Goku.

No tornei de artes marciais tudo está indo bem, por enquanto. Como será a tão esperada luta entra Goten e Blio? E o que essa garota tem a ver com o passado dos guerreiros Z?

Fim! (da 1º parte)

Storka


	2. Até logo Blio

A platéia vibrava. Era a vez de Goten e Blio lutarem. E essa luta de, de uma certa forma, iria mudar a vida dos Guerreiros Z. Trunks deseja boa sorte para Goten e Blio, que se dirigiam para o ringue:

- E agora Blio e Goten, ambos de 7 anos, irão lutar para decidir quem irá para as finais! Boa sorte crianças! E que a luta comece! - diz o apresentador empolgado ao microfone. Os dois se prepararam para a luta. Blio escuta ChiChi gritando por Goten da platéia e olha fixamente para ela. As duas se entreolham por um momento. Nesse instante, Goten avançou para bater em Blio, que desviou do ataque rapidamente. Os dois começaram a lutar e mal dava pra ver seus movimentos! Eles pararam. Pareciam ter se surpreendido um com o outro. Eles se encaram e voltaram a lutar.

Goku e os outros estavam admirados com o jeito de Blio lutar:

- Não é possível! Ela está desviando de todos os ataques de Goten! - disse Gohan espantado.

- Lute Goten! Você tem que ganhar o prêmio de primeiro lugar! - gritava ChiChi.

- O que está fazendo Goten? Ganha dela vai! - Trunks torcia pelo o amigo. O dois competidores pararam novamente:

- Você luta muito bem Goten! Mas não é bom o bastante para me vencer! - diz Blio à Goten com um sorriso malicioso.

-Você é que pensa! - gritou Goten. - Eu sou muito mais forte que você e também sei voar!Olha só! - ele se posicionou e começou a flutuar no ar. - Viu? Eu tenho vantagem porque eu sei voar! - disse ele sorrindo e fazendo um "V"com as dedos. - Há! Acha mesmo que pode me vencer só porque sabe voar? - disse Blio rindo.

- Hun? - Goten não sabia o porque de Blio ter dito algo assim.

Ela sorriu e começou a flutuar como Goten.

- AAH! Mas você sabe voar? - se surpreendeu Goten.

- Hãn..? O que? Mas essa menina também pode voar pelo céu? - disseram Goku, Gohan e Kuririn.

- Então Goten.. Oque mais você quer que eu faça para provar que eu sou mais forte? - perguntou Blio.

- Não vou deixar você vencer! - gritou Goten atacando-a.

E a luta continuou. Até que Blio derrubou Goten no chão, formando um enorme buraco na plataforma:

- Anda Goten! Desiste logo vai! - disse Blio. – Eu não quero mais te machucar!

- Já disse que não vou desistir! - gritou Goten lançando uma rajada de KI na direção de Blio.

- Mas o que é que ele está pensando? Ele vai matá-la! - gritou Gohan preocupado.

Mas isso não aconteceu! Blio foi mas rápida e desviou do ataque de Goten:

- Humpf! Agora você me irritou! - disse Blio num tom mais alto.

Ela estendeu suas mãos na direção de Goten e começou a disparar rajadas de KI em sua direção! Goten desviou e a luta de KI começou.

Vegeta, Piccolo e No 18, finalmente repararam na garota:

- Mas como é possível uma terráquea saber lançar rajadas de KI? - perguntou Piccolo.

- Eu não sei Sr. Piccolo... Mas acho que já conhecemos essa menina! - disse Gohan.

- Isso não é nada! Goten! Eu tenho certeza de que você pode vencê-la! - gritava Trunks.

Os dois continuaram a lutar, e demorou um tempão até que Goten lançou um forte Kamehameha em Blio, que caiu no chão:

- É parece que venci! - gritou Goten alegremente.

- Grr! Toma isso! Kame..Hame...Haaaa! - Blio lançou um perfeito Kamehameha em Goten, que caiu da arena.

- Hãn? Mas ela lançou um Kamehameha perfeito! Os únicos que sabem lançar o Kamehameha somos nós! Foi o Mestre Kame que nos ensinou! - disse Gohan confuso.

- Hum... que estranho não me lembro de ter ensinado o Kamehameha para mais ninguém! - pensou Mestre Kame, que estava assistindo a luta desde o inícil ao lado de Bulma e ChiChi.

- Ah não! Goten! - suspirou Goku.

- Ah Goten! Por que não prestou mais atenção? - gritou Trunks dando um tapa na própria cara.

- Espera! Eu ainda não saí da plataforma! - gritou Goten ainda pendurado na arena com as mãos sem encostar no chão.

Todos olham e, para a felicidade dos amigos de Goten, ele não saiu da plataforma:

- Humpf! Mas que chato hein Goten? - resmungou Blio.

Ela andou até onde estava Goten e se preparou para dar um Kamehameha a onde ele se apoiava:

- Vai Goten! Ganhe essa luta por mim! - Gritou ChiChi.

Blio olhou para cima e viu ChiChi torcendo para seu filho.

Ela suspirou e pegou Goten pelo pulso, suspendendo-o, e o colocou de volta na plataforma e pulou para fora.

Todos se surpeenderam e ninguém entendeu a decisão de Blio:

- Bem...er... Parece que... Goten é o vencedor! - disse o apresentador confuso.

A platéia inteira aplaudiu a vitória de Goten, que não estava entendendo nada:

- Ééé! Goten passou para as finais! Parabéns! A próxima luta será entre Goten de 7 anos, contra Trunks de 8! - disse o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

- Ah! finalmente! a luta entre esses dois vai ser realmente impressionante! - se animou Kuririn.

- É! Com certeza Kuririn! - Goku disse sorrindo.

- Hehe! não pense que a luta será longa! Trunks irá vencer o filho de Kakaroto em poucos segundos! - disse vegeta orgulhoso.

- Ah.. Tá...! Já sei! Você é o príncipe dos Sayajins... É o mais forte do universo! - disse Kuririn desanimado.

- Hehe! - riu Vegeta.

Goten, percebendo que Blio desistira da luta:

- Ei Blio, por que fez isso? - perguntou Goten irritado.

- Ah, Goten! Eu não ia fazer nada com o dinheiro do torneio... Então achei que você deveria ganhar, e não eu!

- Mas era pra gente lutar sério! Não era pra você ter me ajudado! - esperniou Goten.

- Ah não fica assim! Olha, eu te prometo que um dia eu luto com você sem te ajudar! - disse Blio dando uma piscadela para Goten.

- Ah, então tá! - disse Goten ingenuamente.

Os dois se comprimentaram e voltaram para a sala de espera, junto de Trunks. Blio, antes de se retirar, deu uma olhada para trás e ficou olhando para ChiChi:

- Hehehe! Sabe de uma coisa Blio? Eu acho que, mesmo que você tenha ajudado o Goten, ele iria dar o jeito dele de vencer! - disse Trunk, com os dedos entrelaçados na nuca.

- Hãn? - Blio virou-se distraída para Trunks – Humpf! Eu não penso assim. Aliás, eu acho que...- Ela se virou e olhou rapidamente para o céu como se alguma coisa lhe tivesse chamado a atenção. - Hun?

Uma voz veio dentro de sua cabeça. Ela parou de andar, fechou os olhos e prestou atenção na mensagem que a estranha voz trazia:

- Volte rápido! Preciso que venha até aqui depressa! - dizia a voz.

Blio abriu os olhos e ficou séria. Goten e trunks perceberam alguma coisa estranha nela:

- Ei tá tudo bem com você Blio? - perguntou Trunks.

- Hun? - Blio disse – Hãn...er... eu preciso ir embora, agora! - completou.

Trunks e Goten não entenderam:

- Mas por que? Vai fazer alguma coisa importante? - perguntou Goten.

- Hum.. Não é da conta de vocês! - disse – Eu vou embora porque preciso ir e pronto!

- Mas.. a gente vai se ver de novo? - perguntou Goten tristonho.

- Espero que sim! - respondeu Blio com um sorriso.

Ela se aproximou de Goten e disse:

- Gostei muito de te conhecer Goten! - ela se aproximou de Goten e deu um beijinho em sua bochecha.

Goten ficou vermelho e sorriu. Blio se afastou:

- Também gostei muito de te conhecer Trunks! - ela abaixou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Er..eu também...- disse ele envergonhado.- eu acho..- completou bem baixinho.

- Bem, adeus! - disse ela se retirando.

Blio passou pela porta dos fundos da sala de espera e saiu voando sem que ninguém a visse.

Enquanto se afastava, Gohan apareceu em sua frente:

- Hun? Quem é você? - perguntou Blio assustada.

- Pare de fingir Blio! - disse Gohan – Você sabe muito bem quem sou eu!

- Mas do que é que você está falando? - reagiu Blio – Eu nunca vi você na minha vida!

- Eu sou Gohan, irmão mais velho de Goten! - disse ele seriamente.

- Irmão do Goten? Ah! Eu já devia ter percebido! Sabia que vocês dois são muito parecidos?

- Estou falando sério Blio! Você sabe muito bem quem eu e Goten somos! - disse Gohan, ainda sério. - E também sabe quem são nossos pais!

Blio pareceu finalmente entender o que Gohan quis dizer, mas exitou:

- Eu... Não sei do que está falando! - ela parou. - E pouco me interessa! Agora sai da minha frente que eu estou com pressa! - gritou ela para Gohan e saiu voando em uma grande velocidade.

Gohan não foi atrás dela. Apenas a olhou se distanciar.

Da platéia, ChiChi via Blio partindo.

Dentro da sala de espera, Trunks e Goten conversavam:

- Puxa, eu queria que a Blio ficasse mais um puco para a gente poder brincar! - Reclamou Goten.

- Sei não Goten!.. Eu achei ela meio estranha...! Não confio muito nela! E se quer saber, acho que ela foi aprontar em algum lugar por aí! - disse Trunks.

- Fala isso porque ficou com ciúmes de mim com ela! - disse Goten rindo – Eu lembro que você disse pra mim enquanto ela lutava, que além de forte ela era bonita! - completou ele.

- AAAAHH! Não fala isso Goten! Você sabe que foi uma brincadeira! - gritou Trunks desesperado para convencer o amigo de tinha dito uma mentira.

-Hahaha! - gargalhou Goten.

O vencedor da luta foi Goten! Agora, ele terá que lutar contra seu melhor amigo, Trunks! Como será essa luta entre os filhos dos homens mais fortes do universo? Quem vencerá a batalha? E o que Gohan quis dizer para Blio? Quem é essa garota?

Fim! (2º parte)

Storka


	3. Algo estranho acontece no torneio

A luta entre Trunks e Goten deixavam todos muito animados:

- Eu estou louco para ver essa luta! Finalmente algo que valha a pena! - se animava Kuririn.

- Como já disse antes: Não pense que esta luta irá durar muito tempo! - repetia Vegeta.

Na sala de espera, os meninos se preparavam para lutar:

- Ei Goten! Não pense que só porque é meu amigo que eu vou te deixar ganhar! Não sou idiota igual a Blio! - diz Trunks enquanto se dirige para o ringue.

- Também não vou te deixar ganhar! - disse Goten

- E agora telespectadores, vocês verão a luta entre esses dois garotos que mostraram que realmente sabem lutar! - diz o apresentador empolgado ao microfone - E vou lhes dizer uma coisa! Trunks e Goten são melhores amigos! - completou ele - E que comece a luta!

Os dois se posicionaram e a luta começou! A platéia vibrava ao ver aquela luta extremamente impressionante entre dois garotos com menos de dez anos!:

- Vai Goten! Mostre para o seu pai o que você sabe! - gritava ChiChi.

- Humpf! Você sabe muito bem que ele não tem a mínima chance contra Trunks! Meu filho é o filho do príncipe dos sayajins! Ou já se esqueceu? - dizia Bulma provocando ChiChi.

- O Vegeta não faz nada de útil! Todas as vezes que a Terra correu perigo foi o meu Goku que veio para salvar todos nós! - gritou ChiChi

- Como é que é? O Vegeta é o homem mais forte do universo! Mas resolveu deixar tudo nas mão de Goku para ele não se sentir um inútil! - retrucou Bulma

- O quê?

- Ai Bulma! Agora pegou pesado! Você conhece Goku desde pequeno! Não devia falar assim dele! - disse Oolong.

Bulma não disse nada, apenas fechou a cara e se virou.

Enquanto isso Goten e Trunks continuavam a lutar. Até que Trunks agarrou Goten pelo braço, forçando-o a desistir:

- Anda Goten! Desiste logo! Se não você vai morrer! - dizia Trunks.

- Não! Eu Não vou desistir! - gritava Goten.

- Você não vai conseguir se soltar!

- O Goten.. pode perder! - dizia Goku.

- Hahaha! Parece Trunks é o vencedor! - se orgulhava Vegeta

- Grr! Não desista Goten! A luta ainda não acabou! - gritou Gohan.

Goten não tinha outra saída a não ser desistir, até que uma voz familiar lhe chamou atenção:

- Vai Goten! Não desiste não!

- Hun? - Goten virou-se e deu um grande sorriso ao ver de quem a voz pertencia - Ah Blio!

- Hein? Mas o que ela está fazendo aqui? - perguntou Trunks um pouco irritado com a presença da menina.

- Eu sei que você consegue Goten! Use sua força! - gritou Blio

E não deu outra! Goten se esforçou e se transformou em um ssj! E, por fim, conseguiu se soltar!:

- Hun? - Blio se surpreendeu. Não era bem isso que ela queria dizer.

- Nossa! Tão pequenino e já consegue se transformar em ssj? - se surpreendeu Goku

- Kakaroto! Isso não é justo! - resmungou Vegeta.

- É né.. Mas o que que eu posso fazer? - disse Goku

- Espera aí Gohan! Por acaso você ensinou alguma coisa a mais pro Goten do que pra mim? - perguntou Videl.

- Hãn? O quê? Ah não Videl! É que eu já treinava o Goten antes de te conhecer! Então é por isso que ele luta melhor do que você..! Entendeu? - explicou Gohan nervoso.

- O quê?

- Não! Quer dizer... em técnicas! - gritou Gohan para Videl

- Humpf! Tudo bem! Mas depois que esse torneio acabar, você vai me ensinar tudo que você ensinou pro Goten, certo?

- Hehe! Certo..!

- Ei Goten! Isso é trapaça! A gente tinha combinado de não se transformar em ssj! - gritou Trunks.

- Hehehe! Desculpa! Foi sem querer, eu juro! - riu Goten com a mão atrás da cabeça.

- Tudo bem! - suspirou Trunks - Então vamos fazer o seguinte: Vamos lutar sem nos transformar em ssj ou usar rajadas de QI! tudo bem? - propôs Trunks.

- Tudo bem! - concordou Goten.

E a luta continuou por um bom tempo. Até que os dois pararam novamente:

- Olha Goten! Aposto que consigo te vencer sem usar o braço esquerdo! - disse Trunks para Goten.

- O quê? Não, não! Você tem que usar o braço esquerdo, se não você não vai me vencer! - gritou Goten.

Os dois continuaram lutando, sendo que Trunks não usava um de seus braços. Blio torcia animada por Goten:

- Vai Goten! Eu sei que você consegue! Vai!

- Ei! Por que você só torce pra ele? - perguntou Trunks irritado.

- Hun? - Blio parou de gritar - Ah essa é fácil! Você não torceu pra mim, torceu? E depois o Goten é bem mais legal que você! - respondeu.

Trunks não gostou muito da resposta, mas a luta tinha de continuar. Goten conseguiu, de alguma forma, encurralar Trunks, que quase caiu da plataforma. Mas Trunks lançou um raio de QI em Goten:

- Trapaceiro! - gritou Goten desviando.

Ele voou bem alto e parou. os dois ficaram se encarando:

- Seu trapaceiro! Você disse que não usaria mais esse tipo de ataque! - disse Blio.

- Ora, quer calar essa boca? - disse Trunks.

- Como é?

- Contra-ataque! gritou Goten descendo em alta velocidade para cima de Trunks.

- Hum... Ele está pensando em atacar. E como acabou de aprender como voar pelo céu, não vai conseguir me seguir se eu desviar quando estiver bem perto..! - pensou Trunks.

Mas isso não aconteceu! Goten desviou para o mesmo lado do amigo e pretendia empurra-lo para fora do ringue. Trunks se surpreendeu, mas agiu rápido e se transformou em um ssj e atingiu Goten, que saiu da arena:

- Goten!... - suspirou Goku.

- Goten! Você é um tonto! - reclamou Gohan

- Awn.. Goten! - lamentou Blio

- Éééé! Trunks venceu! Haha! - Bulma gritava de alegria.

- Pobre Goten! - dizia ChiChi

- Parece que Trunks é o vencedor dessa batalha! Ele é o grande campeão! - disse o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

- Seu trapaceiro! - gritou Goten para Trunks - Você disse que não ia mais se transformar em ssj e nem usar a mão esquerda! Trapaceiro, trapaceiro!

- Opa, peraí Goten! Não acha que estamos empatados? Você também se transformou em ssj e teve vantagem durante um tempo! E depois eu não usei a mão esquerda! Então, estamos quites! - disse trunks para animar o amigo.

- Goten tem razão! Mesmo que estejam quites, você prometeu não se transformar em ssj! - disse Blio defendendo Goten

- É!

- E o que você sabe sobre um ssj? - perguntou Trunks irritado

Blio fechou a cara.

- Mas foi trapaça! Trapaça! - gritou Goten

- Ah não fica com essa cara! Olha, eu prometo que te dou três brinquedos meus!

- Ah! É sério?

- Uhum!

- Ebaaa! - Goten logo se alegrou com a proposta do amigo

- E agora este jovem irá lutar contra o melhor do mundo! Sim estou me referindo a Mr. Satan! - disse o apresentador entrando no ringue.

Dentro da sala de espera, Mr. Satan observava tudo:

- O quêê? Esse moleque vai me matar! - pensava Mr. Satan nervoso.

- Muito Bem! Que entre o campeão! - disse o apresentador

A platéia inteira aplaudiu com a entrada de Mr. Satan!

- Hum.. Ele não me parece mais forte do que o meu pai! - pensou Trunks.

- Que a luta comece!

Mr. Satan fez uma sequência de poses e frases "triunfais" e logo disse no ouvido de Trunks:

- Olha menino! Isso aqui é só uma brincadeira! Então, quando for me bater, bata bem devagar tudo bem? - implorou Mr. Satan

- Tudo bem!

Trunks dá um "leve" soco no rosto de Mr. Satan, que voa longe e bate contra a parede, ficando inconsciente!

- Ah! Pa-pa-pa-pa-i...Papai? - Videl não sabia o que dizer.

- Ah! Trunks! Você é um idiota! Devia medir sua força! - reclamou Gohan

- Hahaha! - Blio não conseguiu conter o riso

Todos ficaram de boca aberta, até que se levantou e deu a desculpa de que tinha feito isso apenas para Trunks não se chatear.

- Mas que cara mais estranho! - pensou Trunks.

- Haha! Parece que você é o novo campeão do mundo Trunks! Meus parabéns! - disse o apresentador - Bem, vamos fazer um pequeno intervalo de meia hora até o torneio dos adultos!

O tempo passou e Trunks e Goten estavam tramando em entrar no torneio dos adultos:

- Você também quer entrar Blio? - perguntou Goten

- Hum.. Não! Isso não vai ter a menor graça!

- Hun? - Goten não entendeu

- Ah! Olha lá! Aquele cara ali parece ser bom pra gente substituir! - disse Trunks apontando para um homem com uma fantasia de mascarado. - Vamos!

Goten e Blio o seguiram, e juntos, nocautearam o pobre homem! Trunks e Goten vestiram a roupa juntos e foram para a sala de espera junto dos adultos. Blio foi junto, mas não como participante.

O primeiro a lutar era Kuririn, mas ele desclassificou o oponente com apenas um soco.

- Papai, você é muito forte! - Maron gritava da platéia

O próximo seria Piccolo, mas havia algo estranho nele. O seu oponente, Shin estava incomodando-o. Shin tinha um sorriso de dar calafrios:

- O que está acontecendo Piccolo? - se perguntava Goku.

Os dois se dirigiram para o ringue:

- Que comece a luta! - disse o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

Mas nenhum deles se moveu, ficaram apenas se encarando. Piccolo começou a suar e a platéia já estava ficando impaciente:

- Mas o que está havendo com o Sr. Piccolo? - perguntou Gohan

- Ah, peraí! Vocês estão preocupados com aquele cara chamado Shin? - perguntou Kuririn - Ah por favor! Piccolo ganha dele de olhos fechados!

- Mas quem é esse homem? - se perguntava Piccolo nervoso

- Logo você saberá! - respondeu Shin como se tivesse acabado de ouvir o que Piccolo havia pensado.

Piccolo se surpreendeu e ficou ainda mais nervoso. E eles continuaram na mesma posição até que Piccolo resolveu desistir da luta! Seus amigos pareceram entender sua decisão, menos Kuririn:

- Ficou maluco? Agora quem vai ter que lutar com ele serei eu Piccolo! - reclamava Kuririn

Agora era a vez de Videl lutar contra Spopovich, um cara estranho e que parecia ter ódio em seu olhar:

- Videl, filha de Mr. Satan, irá lutar contra Spopovich! Videl ganhou o torneio infantil quando era criança! vamos ver o que ela pretende fazer agora! - disse o apresentador empolgado ao microfone.

A platéia inteira aplaudiu Videl devido a sua popularidade:

- Essa menina não vai durar nem um segundo se Spopovich resolver atacar de verdade! - pensou Blio

- Olha Trunks! A Srt. Videl vai lutar - disse Goten à Trunks

- O quê? Você conhece ela Goten? - perguntou Blio virando-se para Goten

- Aham! Ela é amiga do meu irmão! Minha disse que eles vão se casar quando eles ficarem mais velhos! - disse Goten

- Hãn? - Blio não gostou disso - Essa não! - pensou ela nervosa

- Que a luta comece!

- Vamos Videl! - gritava Gohan

Videl atacou seu oponente com todas as forças e ele caiu no chão, mas se levantou. E a luta continuou assim por um bom tempo! Goku e os outros estavam achando incrível o jeito de Videl lutar, e não acreditavam que ela era a filha do palhaço do Mr. Satan. Mas estavam desconfiando da resistência de Spopovich. Vegeta e Goku se entreolharam preocupados.

A luta estava indo bem para Videl até que ela levou um golpe que a mandou para fora do ringue! Mas por sorte, ela sabia voar, o que surpreendeu a todos. Videl partiu para cima de Spopovich e deu um golpe em sua cabeça, um golpe fatal!

- AAH! A concorrente Videl está desclacificada por matar seu oponente! - disse o apresentador assustado

- E não acredito! Ela entortou a cabeça dele! - exclamou Gohan

- Puxa! que cruel! - disse Goten

- O Gohan vai mesmo se casar com ela? Coitado! - disse Trunks

Blio ficou olhando e parecia preocupada com algo. Nesse momento Spopovich se levantou e pôs seu pescoço no lugar. Todos se assustaram com aquela cena! Ele se aproximou de Videl e deu um chute em seu rosto! Ele ia atacá-la novamente, mas ela voou bem alto para se salvar. Porém, ele a segue e lança energia, que a acerta em cheio! Depois, a única coisa que ele faz é espancá-la!

- Esse cara tem mais energia do que seu corpo pode suportar! - disse Goku preocupado

- Tem razão Goku! - concordou Kuririn - É melhor Videl suspender logo a luta!

- Mas onde ele pode ter conseguido tanto poder assim papai? - perguntou Gohan

- Não faço a mínima ideia! - disse Goku dando uma breve olhada em Blio, suspeitando de algo

Spopovich pressionou a cabeça de Videl contra o chão, esmagando-a! Videl gritava de dor e começou a chorar!

Gohan já estava ficando irritado, e sua áurea como ssj já estava começando a aparecer!

- Calma Gohan! - dizia Goku ao seu filho

- AAI Não! Ele não pode matá-la antes de se casar com o meu Gohan! - gritava ChiChi desesperada

- Que malvado! - disse Goten

- Se ele continuar assim vai acabar matando ela! - disse Trunks

Blio olhou para os dois, e em seguida, para Gohan, ela percebeu que estava prestes a se transformar:

- AAAAAAH! Solta ela!... - gritou Gohan avançando para cima de Spopovich, mas foi interrompido..

- Pare com isso Spopovich! - gritou Blio interrompendo Gohan

Todos por perto olharam para ela:

- Sabe qual é o nosso propósito aqui! - completou ela

- Hãn? - Trunks e Goten, que estavam ao seu lado, não entenderam nada.

- Grr! E se eu não parar? O que vai fazer Blio? - perguntou Spopovich com um sorriso malicioso

- Aí eu vou ter que te fazer parar da pior maneira! - disse Blio com o mesmo sorriso

- Grrr! Sua pirralha! - ele hesitou - Quando sairmos daqui eu vou te matar!

- Se ao menos você conseguisse...

- AAH estúpida! - gritou ele se preparando para lançar um raio de energia

- Já chega Spopovich! - interrompeu Ian, irmão de Spopovich - Blio tem razão! Acabe logo com ela!

Spopovich gruniu e jogou Videl para fora do ringue. A platéia estava paralisada. Estavam todos apavorados com a aparência de Videl. Spopovich saiu do ringue e disse para Blio:

- É bom estar preparada para depois! - disse ele furioso

- Humpf!

- Bem... parece que Spopovich é o vencedor! - disse o apresentador assustado

Gohan correu em direção a Videl e foi levá-la até a enfermaria:

- Obrigado! - disse ele a passar por Blio.

Goku foi buscar sementes dos deuses para Videl na torre do Mestre Karin, então, Videl já estava salva!

Agora era a vez de Gohan lutar, e seu oponente era Kibito, amigo de Shin. Quando a luta começou Shin resolveu se apresentar como o Supremo Senhor Kaiô. E é claro, todos se surpreenderam com sua identidade. No ringue, Kibito pedia para Gohan se transformar em um ssj. Shin pediu à todos os amigos de Gohan para que não se mexessem se algo ou alguém o atacasse:

- O quê? Quer que eu me transforme em ssj? - perguntou Gohan

- Sim! - respondeu Kibito

- Hum.. Então que tal se eu fizer uma transformação mais forte do que a do ssj comum?

- Hãn? Pode fazer isso?

Dentro da sala de espera:

- Não acreditem no que ele diz! Não deixem Gohan se transformar! Se ele fizer isso será o fim de tudo! - Gritou Blio se intrometendo na conversa do Sr. Kaiôshin e dos outros

- Não se intrometa sua pequena cobra! - disse o Sr. Kaiôshin, calmo porém severo.

- Quem você está chamando de cobra? - perguntou Blio desfiando-o - Vocês não entendem? Eu não quero ser obrigada a machucar o Gohan! - gritou Blio chorosa

- Hun? - Goku olhou para Blio

No ringue, Gohan se transformava em ssj2!

- Já era! - Blio se virou em direção ao ringue

No momento em que a transformação acabou Gohan foi atacado por Spopovich e Ian, que injetaram algo nele que começou a sugar todo o seu poder. Gohan gritou desesperadamente! Videl, que já estava curada, saiu correndo para tentar salvar Gohan, mas Goku a deteve. Quando acabou, Gohan estava desmaiado;

- Hehehe! Parece que conseguimos! - disse Ian glorioso - Vamos embora daqui! - ele se virou para Blio - Blio venha! - gritou

Ela olhou para trás, tristonha, se sentia culpada. Mas hesitou e saiu voando atrás de Spopovich e Ian.

O que acabou de acontecer foi muito estranho! Quem eram esses homens? Qual será a Blio relação de Blio com esses homens? E o que eles queriam com a energia de ssj2 de Gohan? Algo está muito errado neste torneio! Parece que uma nova batalha irá começar para os guerreiros Z!

Fim! (3º parte)

Storka


End file.
